Sympathy for the Devil
by K.Blood
Summary: For Jenny and Julian a moment of understanding becomes something more.


_*Before you start the story please read the below disclaimer. It's very important.*_

.

**Disclaimer:** The Forbidden Game Trilogy and all its characters were created and are owned by _Lisa Jane Smith_.

This is just a fan story based on _her_ works, using _her_ characters. All rightful credit is given to _her_. I make no profit from this.

**www. fanfiction .net**** and ****www. adultfanfiction .net**** are the **_**only**_** sites where this story is posted.**

If you see it anywhere else please let me know because that means it was stolen. Thank you.

.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Summary:** For Jenny and Julian a moment of understanding becomes something more.

**Setting:** Set during _The Kill_, chapter 7; after Julian saved Jenny.

**Originally Completed/Posted:** July 2011

**Rating/Warnings:** Rated-R(adults only). For some sexual stuff, M/F.

**Distribution/Sharing:** Links only, please. No translations or reprints.

**Word Count:** 678

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

.

.

**Author's Notes:** If it turns out that you actually like this snippet of a story, then you might want to know that a second (much longer/more in-depth) version of it exists. Look for it if you're interested.

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sympathy for the Devil**

**By: K. Blood**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jenny wasn't sure how things had ended up this way. Angry and pride wounded, Julian had left her. Then _**they**_had shown up. The Shadow Men, evil and twisted. They had brought the water. Jenny thought she'd drown, but then she had evoked Isa and the water had stopped. Too late, as the water turned to ice, and her body grew numb and heavy, she realized she was still going to die. Then everything turned black.

Dying had been painless, although it left her sad to think of the hurt her loved ones would go through. What Tom would go through.

_Tom. Oh, Tom._

Then the nothingness had faded, replaced by burning. Slowly, hot needles had begun to stab at her skin. She had tired to open her eyes but everything hurt so much.

_Jenny! Jenny!_

Tom, she had thought. The pain was terrible but Jenny forced herself forward. For Tom. But it hadn't been Tom who'd been calling out to her with such love and desperation. It had been Julian.

Julian. His eyes had been dark and wide with fear. His face had looked thin and white in the firelight. His hands had trembled even as he pressed the cup of sweet warmth to her lips.

Julian, scared. Julian, vulnerable.

Perhaps that was why things had ended up like this.

He'd looked so lost. He had been gentle, even. Less hungry and predatorial, and more lacking and helpless. They had talked. First, about things she didn't understand:

_Why her? Why was she so special to him?_

Then, as Julian continued to look at her with eyes so deep and emotional, Jenny had begun to ask other things:

_Why __**hadn't **__he just shown up on her doorstep and asked her? Why __**couldn't**__ he have come to her looking as tender and warm as he did now?_

Dangerous questions. Dangerous territory. And Jenny had leaped headfirst into it.

It began with Julian laying her back down onto the blankets of white fur, and she had let him. Then they had kissed. It had been different from other kisses they'd shared. It wasn't just slow and passionate, it was emotional. Innocent, yet sensual. He kissed her without ego, without avarice or anything to prove. For the first time Julian kissed her with nothing but love, and Jenny had completely surrendered to it.

There was a moment when she thought briefly of Tom and her eyes had welled up with tears, but Julian had kissed them away.

His hands moved under the hem of her shirt, to caress the skin of her belly. Jenny sat up long enough to help him pull it up and over her head. Then they were kissing again—so tender, so adoring—and that was all she could think about.

Slowly, one garment at a time, they both shed one another of their clothing.

Jenny felt a moment of embarrassment as the firelight flickered over their nude skin. Julian was so beautiful, so perfect and she was, well, only human. Yet it was hard for her to remain embarrassed when he gazed down at her with such worship and love. Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Julian's lips to hers.

He entered her affectionately, slowly rotating his hips and easing into her. The wetness between her thighs helped lessen the sting. It took him several such leisurely strokes before he was buried to the hilt inside her. All the while their eyes were locked. Green cypress forests and blue November skies.

It meant something, something both wonderful and scary. Jenny knew it shouldn't feel as good as it did, it shouldn't feel so right. In that moment they understood each other, knew where the other one was coming from. But because of this, because of who they were and what had already happened between them, both also knew that they could never be together. Not like this. Not ever again.

They kissed, a desperate act of sadness and loss. Time was against them, but they would make it last for as long as they could.

**~ End ~**

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Any direct lines/quotes found here would have come from L. J. Smith's _The Hunter_, chapter 7, pg 90-98.*

_(*I have the original 1994 printing of the book so page numbers may differ in later printings)_


End file.
